


Coffee Cravings

by Seersha



Series: Clois One Shots [3]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Het Relationship, Coffee Shops, F/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, written in 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seersha/pseuds/Seersha
Summary: Clark thinks maybe his coffee addiction might not be so bad after all.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Series: Clois One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515341
Kudos: 14





	Coffee Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote and posted this elsewhere in 2005. 
> 
> This is posted on FFN, but I'm cross-posting all my stories here for archiving purposes.

  


* * *

(x)

_"Every step I took since the moment I could walk, was a step towards finding you."_

(x)

He blames it all on France. To be specific, a little cafe in Paris he discovered about two years ago. Funny how, if not for his two year-old addiction to coffee (which happened because of that damn French cafe), he might have missed Lois completely. Another few minutes and Clark might never have known that his heart still pounded in her presence.

Now here he is, running into her at a Metropolis cafe. There had almost been a literal crash too, but luckily for them both he had learned how to use those super quick reflexes without being noticed and when she shoots him a puzzled look, he just shrugs. It's better to give no explanation and just hope she lets it go. She does.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Huh. Well, it's a start. For a moment he just stares. He doesn't want to imagine how silly he looks just staring at her like that, but he can't help it. Lois has changed a lot since Clark last saw her. Time does that, he supposes, but it still surprises him a little. She's... beautiful. Breathtaking. His mind screeches to a halt at that, since she had never been breathtaking before. Beautiful he can deal with, since it's obvious. But breathtaking? No, that's just not right. Still... he can't quite let go of the word. It just seems to fit, because she truly is breathtaking.

She stands with a confidence he doesn't remember she had before and it's clear that it isn't just her looks that have changed. Suddenly, Clark knew that this wasn't the girl he'd known as a boy. Lois is a woman now and his mind issues a simple warning: _Be careful_.

He honestly hadn't thought much about her in the last few years. It's been exactly four years, nine months and two days since he last saw Lois Lane; no, he hasn't been counting. Somehow though, he still manages to think that he's missed her sometimes. That isn't really relevant, of course, but it is hard to describe the feeling of fullness that comes over him. Damn.

"How are you?"

Lois's voice is calm and casual; no hint of anything, really. She certainly doesn't sound like she's relieved to see him after all this time, or as if she's missed him on any night spent alone. Then again, for all he knew she might not have had any nights alone. That's so not a good place to go, so Clark tries not to pay attention to that train of thought.

"Good. I'm good, you know... just... well. How are you? You look good."

Clark mentally kicks himself for that effort. After years of travel and learning how to speak a dozen languages, he should be better at this talking thing. In Italy, he remembers having to deal with two very large, very scary parents in order to get their permission to go on a date with their daughter, Isabelle. Her mother, Rosa, taught him a thing or two about words and how to use them. Those lessons don't seem to apply when it comes to Lois, since his words still get jumbled.

"I'm good, thank you," she replies.

He notices then that she is doing some staring of her own; taking him in. Clark wonders what she thinks now, when she looks at him. He knows he's also changed a lot. There are the glasses for one thing, but he really hopes she doesn't ask. His hair is a little shorter, neater, and he even left those plaid shirts in Smallville. 

There's no reason to want or need her approval, but for a reason he doesn't want to analyze, Clark hopes that she's not disappointed. Just as she has become a woman, he is now a man. He actually cringes sometimes, when he remembers the boy he used to be. But he was young and learning, and that's what life's all about. Clark is grateful for his mistakes because he's happy with the person he's become and he's not always sure he'd be the same man without the same mistakes and boyish delusions.

Shaking himself slightly, Clark brings his mind back from memories of long ago. It's his turn to say something and he struggles for a moment to think of what to say. "So, what brings you to Metropolis?"

When her mouth twitches to a smile and her eyes light up with obvious amusement, it hits Clark how dumb that question is. She had just finished studying at Metropolis University last time they'd spoken and he realizes that question is probably one she's wondering about him.

"I work here now," Lois answers. "Live here, too."

"Right." He nods and smiles, the amusement catching up to him. It's amazing how easily he smiles around her; like it's the most natural thing in the world. Looking at her happy face, he is reminded how wondrous the sight of her smile is. Was it really four years ago that they smiled at each other?

He doesn't press for more. She hasn't seen him for years and now all of a sudden, here he is. She probably doesn't want to spend the next hour telling him the story of her life. It's interesting that Clark doesn't think he would mind, though, if she did. He likes the sound of her voice.

"What are you doing in Metropolis?" she asks then, curious.

"I'm here for a job interview," he replies quickly. He doesn't add that he has just moved here as well.

They don't say anything else for a while. The silence is starting to feel uncomfortable, although Clark has a dozen questions buzzing around in his head. He wants to ask her if she's happy; somehow that is an important detail he has to know. But he doesn't ask, because it would be inappropriate, and he can feel her itching to get away. He can feel his own skin is itching too, to be near her just a little longer. 

Finally Lois has had enough. "Well, I guess I should let you go," she says and pushes past him. With a last glance at him over her shoulder she begins to disappear into the crowd.

The sight of her back shouldn't have worried him. If he wanted to, he could track her down any time. He hasn't spoken to Chloe in years either, but he has her mobile number written down on a torn piece of paper tucked away in a box under his bed in Smallville. But he doesn't think of that the moment he calls Lois' name. Lois stops and turns slowly. There is a questioning look on her face and he walks the few steps it takes to close the distance. 

"Don't go," he pleads. It's not supposed to sound like pleading or begging, but it probably sounds like both of those.

Lois takes a breath then waits.

(x)

She still remembers the nights Chloe called her in tears. Her cousin wasn't like her; she wore her heart on her sleeve and she seemed to get hurt a lot. Lois was always wishing she could mend Chloe's heart for her, but the only offer she could make was, "Want me to kill him for you? I could just kick his ass from Smallville to Tokyo if you'd prefer." Sometimes that would be enough to get Chloe to laugh a little, but most of the time she just cried harder.

Clark had left Smallville (and Chloe - and yeah, she needed to mention Lana, too) almost five years ago. In that time Lois had heard nothing from him, but Chloe did receive a letter every now and then, and on Christmas there was always a card. The envelopes came from all over the world, but there was never a return address, phone number or any indication of when he would be back, if ever. 

Chloe read the letters to her and they were always the same. Nothing personal, just a recount of places he'd been, always signed with, 'your friend, Clark.' Lois has imagined tearing him limb from limb many times over the past few years. Then, about a year ago, the cards and letters had stopped completely and it was almost as if Clark Kent had dropped off the face of the earth. Lois had been quietly relieved, because Chloe finally had a chance to move on. David made Chloe happy in ways no other man ever had.

Lois hadn't given Clark a second thought after that. She had her job and her apartment. There was also that other distraction, Lex Luthor, who was currently trying to convince her to go out on a date. She's remained unconvinced. He's been chasing her for a while now and Lois suspects the only reason he's still interested is because he hasn't caught her yet. 

The day she runs into Clark is a shock and she almost has to remember to breathe. It seems like so long ago since they talked and smiled together, but then without missing a beat they were doing it all again. 

She forgets Chloe those few minutes, he has this way of overwhelming her that is new. Lois doesn't remember Clark being the way he is and it's startling. She finds herself approving of the man he seems to be. He's so different from the kid she remembers; although she has a feeling he's still a farm boy at heart.

An awkward silence prompts her to leave, but his voice stops her. She turns and a moment later he is standing before her, so close; almost too close. She can feel the heat of his body and has to take a breath. 

"I don't know why I did that," he confesses with a soft laugh.

"Because you didn't want me to go?" she suggests, teasing him with a little smile. This, she remembers, the routine of remarks thrown back and forth between them. It's familiar and strange at the same time, but it feels right. It's easy and natural.

He ducks his head and Lois swears she's just embarrassed him. "Would you like to get that cup of coffee?" he finally asks.

She blinks for a second before she realizes that she's actually forgotten about the coffee. The entire reason she'd been in the cafe in the first place, and he's made her forget it all. Crap. Now she's in trouble. Lois takes a moment to consider her answer, before blurting, "That would be... fine."

Clark smiles at her and his entire face lights up. He reaches his hand out a little as if to take her hand, then stops and clenches his fist, covering with a gesture towards the counter. "I'll just get the drinks, why don't you get us a seat?"

Before Lois can tell him what she wants, Clark's already at the counter giving their order. She shakes her head and grabs a seat near the window. She takes another deep breath. What the hell are you doing? she asks herself, honestly not knowing the answer. She should be bombarding him with questions about where he's been all this time. Instead, she's sitting here waiting for him to buy her a coffee.

He returns a couple of minutes later with two steaming drinks and sets one down in front of her. Amazingly, it's exactly what she wants. "How did you know...?" she trails off when his only answer is a smug smile

They sit there in silence for a while, but this time it isn't awkward. This time, it's comfortable as they enjoy their coffees and begin to make idle talk about the weather and how nice Metropolis is this time of year.

When they're done, Clark says quietly, "You know, when I was in France, I got addicted to coffee." She laughs because for some reason that's funny. He seems to agree and joins her laughter, then continues. "I found this cafe in Paris and it was tucked away and tiny, but it had the most amazing smells coming out of it so I had to go in. I went back every day while I was there."

"Sounds nice," she says, trying to imagine how good the coffee in Paris might be. It makes her think what she's just consumed doesn't come close.

"It is. Remind me to show you where it is sometime." It's a ridiculous thing to say, of course, but neither really notices. It's almost as if he'd just offered to show her a place around the corner, not a cafe in Paris.

She shakes her head, smiling. "No, no. I have standards, if you get me hooked on that stuff I won't be able to drink anything else."

"I'll remember that," he promises. Someday he will always buy her a coffee every morning from that little cafe in France, but that is a long way away, and neither can possibly imagine such a thing.

Lois sighs softly, letting herself relax some more. She wonders what having a coffee means, if anything, and she wonders if she should tell Chloe. 

Clark's voice stops her thoughts from spiraling out of control. "It's good to see you again after all this time, Lois."

Her voice catches and Lois isn't quite sure how to respond. Has it been good seeing him too? Well, yes, she supposes, if she could only forget all the emotional crap he put her cousin through. It's probably not fair to blame it all on Clark; she knows he only ever wanted to be friends with Chloe. 

Still, there's now a barrier between her and Clark and it is higher and thicker than it was almost five years ago. Lois feels sorry about the wall; she knows it's all her fault. She's never been the best person when it comes to forgiveness and grace, but she's learning year by year. Maybe it won't take so long for that wall to come down, and maybe it will take too long. Lois just can't decide.

"Yeah, it's been... good." She settles for that because she can't say anything more and it's the truth. Checking her watch, Lois realises they've been there for over an hour. 

He watches her fidget and takes it as a sign that perhaps he shouldn't push for more this time. He's managed to keep her here for a coffee and inviting her for a walk would probably be too much. "Well, it's time I got going. I was only supposed to grab a coffee and run."

Her eyes widen and her look turns skeptical. "Uh-huh. Which is, you know, why you stopped me from leaving in the first place?"

"Yes, exactly," he agrees with a grin.

As if a mutual decision has been made to leave, they both stand. Lois swings her bag over her shoulder. "Thank you for the coffee," Lois says.

"It was my pleasure," Clark assures her. He reaches out and shakes her hand. It's such a formal gesture, out of place for the occasion, but it's an excuse for Clark to hold her hand in his for a moment. When she lets go, she nods a final goodbye.

"Good luck for that interview."

"Thanks," he says, surprised she remembers. "I'm a bit nervous, but hopeful."

"Well, I guess maybe I'll see you around then."

"Maybe."

With a final look and quick smile, Lois steps out of the cafe. This time as Clark watches her disappear into the crowd, it doesn't worry him and he hopes he'll see her again soon. He thinks maybe this coffee addiction might not be so bad after all, if it means he has an excuse to drink coffee with Lois Lane on a regular basis. He still blames it all on France.

(x)

He would recognize her voice anywhere at any time. It's a sound that he has quickly become familiar with but he's startled to hear it here.

"Perry, I'm too busy to be babysitting some rookie. I have a story to chase!"

Clark turns to watch Lois stalking right alongside Perry White towards him. Her eyes and posture are towards Perry, completely oblivious to him. She's clearly on a roll and Clark can tell from the way his jaw twitches that Perry is about ready to scream. 

Clark is quietly amused and a faint smile is on his face before he can stop it. Finally Lois takes notice of him and he almost bursts out laughing. Her mouth is open in shock and for once no words come out.

"Hi."

Clamping her mouth shut, she manages a weak reply. "Hi."

"As I was saying," Perry interjects, "we have a new reporter here. Lois Lane meet Clark Kent. You two will be working together for today. Kent, any questions you have, just ask Lane here and she'll show you the ropes." With that Perry leaves them alone.

For another full minute they just stare at each other. Her gaze isn't the same as it was the other day in the cafe, just curious. Now her gaze is almost predatory, as if she's sizing a competitor up. He feels like squirming, but forces himself to appear calm and in control.

"You didn't tell me you were doing a job interview for the Daily Planet," Lois says, eyes narrowing.

"You didn't tell me you **worked** at the Daily Planet," he shoots back.

Her posture straightens and she clears her throat. "Well, Smallville, now you know."

"Now I know," he agrees with a nod.

Another second and Lois is off, gesturing for him to follow her as she gives him a tour of the office. He rushes to keep up with her and tries to hang on her every word but she's speeding along so fast that he finds his mind wandering. As he walks around the Daily Planet, a feeling of belonging begins to settle in. He can feel it in his bones, as if there were pieces falling into place. Lois is right beside him, and even though she's clearly not happy, it feels... right.

Slowly all that Clark has ever felt for Lois is coming back to him, moment by moment. He is remembering all the times he laughed and all the times he felt his heart clench and all the times he's ached for her presence, even if he wasn't sure why. He thinks a part of him must have the answers and someday he'll find out what they are, but for now, this is enough. He feels things for her that he's never felt for another, and he's tried not to. He's tried and failed and now he finds that he's okay with that. 

Lois stops a few paces ahead of him and turns to give him an irritated glare. It occurs to Clark that this job is going to be twice the challenge he imagined it would be, having to keep up with Lois, but funnily enough that thought excites him. _This is going to be interesting_ , he thinks as he hurries to catch up to her.

  



End file.
